


Fe, gratitud y promesas

by LadyYomi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Adventure, Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYomi/pseuds/LadyYomi
Summary: Los Niños Elegidos enfrentan la súbita desaparición de Kari, quien es raptada por una chiquilla misteriosa llamada Nadia. La única pista que Tai tiene para recuperarla es confiar en el testimonio de la hermana de la secuestradora; una jovencita de su edad que se le hace de lo más antipática. ¿Podrán ponerse de acuerdo y dar con el motivo detrás de las acciones de la pequeña Nadia?—Estado: En pausa.—Todas las ilustraciones son de mi autoría (excepto cuando especifique lo contrario), y han sido previamente publicadas en mis cuentas de Deviantart e Instagram.





	1. El ladrón de la luz

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Digimon Adventure. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Nota de autor:**  ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer  _multichapter_  de Digimon! Esta cuenta con la participación de los Niños Elegidos, sus respectivos compañeros Digimon, y dos personajes originales de mi autoría (OCs); las hermanas April y Nadia Saito, como principales involucrados.

Nos encontramos a seis meses después de que los Digielegidos abandonaran el Digimundo para volver a sus vidas de siempre; entre el final de  _"Digimon Adventure"_  y el inicio de  _"Digimon 02"._ ¡Espero disfruten tanto de leer como yo lo he hecho al escribirles!

**Importante:**

**1)**  Esta novela posee elementos canon-divergentes propios de un universo alterno. Las circunstancias que difieren del argumento oficial establecido son consecuencia de mi propia visión y autonomía artística.

**2)** Es de destacar que nombro a los personajes de la misma forma en la que los conocí durante la emisión del anime con doblaje latino, dado que no supe de sus nombres originales (Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, etc...), hasta ver  _"Digimon Tri"_ , por lo que no se me hacen muy cómodos a la hora de escribir.

**3)**  No escribo  _self-inserts_  (aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos), y ninguno de mis personajes originales me representa a mí, o a otras personas de mi entorno. Cada uno de mis OCs tiene una personalidad determinada y esta es la razón por la que piensan y actúan de la forma en que lo hacen. Lo mismo aplica para personajes Canon.

**Pareja principal:**  Tai/April.

**Parejas secundarias:**  Matt/Sora - Mimi/Joe - Davis/Nadia - T.K/Kari.

_Sin más aclaraciones; gracias por darle un vistazo al fanfic, ¡ojalá esté a la altura de sus expectativas!_

* * *

 

* * *

**Fe, gratitud y promesas**

**Capítulo 1**

**"El ladrón de la luz"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

**12 de febrero del año 2000.**

Joe se encontraba de pie en uno de los pasillos de la bulliciosa oficina administrativa de registro estudiantil, (esperando a que llegara su turno para matricularse en la prestigiosa institución), cuando su teléfono móvil repiqueteó con un chillido estridente.

El dueño del aparato se sonrojó al notar las miradas entre despectivas y envidiosas que se clavaban en su persona. No le gustaba hacer alharaca de la pequeña fortuna que tenía su familia y el tener consigo ese condenado móvil (que su padre lo obligaba a llevar a todos lados), siempre acababa por dejarlo en evidencia frente a los demás.

Se retiró a los tropezones del lugar a la vez que exclamaba:

—¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Yo... ¡iré afuera a contestar!

Y no se detuvo hasta llegar al patio interior del colegio, donde contestó la llamada con una voz aguda y jadeante:

—¿Q, quién llama?

—¡Joe! ¡Es decir! ¡Superior Joe! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Lla... llamo en buen momento?

—¿Sora?

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! Espero no interrumpir nada importante...

—En realidad... —Joe se acomodó los anteojos, cerrando los ojos al hablar—. Estoy en la oficina de registro estudiantil de la secundaria Nagakura. Dentro de un par de meses comenzaré a estudiar en este centro y-

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! —lo interrumpió—. Ya no irás más a nuestra escuela...

—Así es. Todos crecemos algún día.

—¿Sabe, Joe? Estaba planeando realizar una pequeña reunión la próxima semana, en la plaza del memorial.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué?

Sora hizo una pausa y su voz sonó muy suave al contestar:

—Se cumplirán seis meses desde que abandonamos el Digimundo y... pues quiero que todos nos reunamos para conmemorarlo. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes?

Joe se limitó a suspirar, jugueteando con el armazón de sus anteojos distraídamente:

—¿Y crees que eso va a ayudar en algo?

—Quiero creerlo. Ellos no querrían que nos separáramos luego de todo lo que se esforzaron por unirnos.

—Sora...

—Matt ya ha aceptado ir... y también Tai con Kari.

—No lo sé... estoy muy ocupado.

—Gomamon desearía que sólo te ocuparas de sonreír, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Sora. —Joe no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se arquearan hacia arriba—. Siempre tienes la frase perfecta en la punta de la lengua.

—Más bien en la punta del corazón.

—Sí. A ti siempre se te dan bien ese tipo de cosas... —Apretó los labios en una línea, inseguro acerca de si aceptar la propuesta o no—. Mira... yo... a lo mejor puedo hacerme un tiempo. Pero tampoco prometo nada. Mi padre quiere que empiece a estudiar aún antes de que inicien las clases, para estar por delante del grupo y esas cosas...

—Eso suena duro... pero el superior Joe jamás decepciona.

—¡V, vaya! ¡Gracias!

—Usted jamás dejaría de lado sus estudios. Pero tampoco a sus amigos, lo sé.

—Sora-

Se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar que la niña había cortado la llamada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ir por ahí, preocupándose por todos más que por ella misma?

La voz de la administrativa lo sacó de sus pensares, pues pudo escucharla decir:

_«_ _—¿Kido? ¿No está aquí Kido? Oh, bien... ¿quién sigue?_ _»_ —Cosa que hizo que al muchacho se le fuera todo el color del rostro.

Se apresuró a gritar: « _—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Señoritaaaa...!_ _»_  —Al tope de sus pulmones, arrojándose al interior del edificio de una forma muy poco ceremoniosa.

* * *

**19 de febrero del año 2000. Una semana después.**

Hacía una tarde casi primaveral en la ciudad de Tokio. El invierno había sido sorprendentemente corto y los árboles de cerezo que adornaban la capital estaban ansiosos por florecer.

Joe caminaba rumbo a la plaza del memorial, la que se encontraba repleta de visitantes debido al popular mercado de artesanías que siempre se levantaba en esa fecha.

—¡Hace mucho que no venía al mercadillo del memorial! —exclamó el chico mirando en derredor suyo con una sonrisa—. ¡Cuánta creatividad! ¡Cuánta imaginación!

Recorrió el sitio de principio a fin, hasta detenerse frente a un puesto en particular, donde una niña trabajaba en una figura rosa con dos orejas como de conejo.

—Oh, eso se parece a... —Se acomodó los anteojos a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la pieza—. ¡Se parece mucho a Koromon!

—¿Koromon? —La muchacha lucía sorprendida, pero no por eso dejó de tomar la figura entre sus manos para enseñársela a su posible comprador—. ¡Casi aciertas! Es un Koro-jin, en realidad.

—¿Koro... jin? —Joe acercó su rostro al juguete, que rebotaba sobre sí mismo suavemente.

—Ajá. Son guardianes de los sueños; ahuyentan las pesadillas y pueden despertar con amor a un sonámbulo.

—Oh. —Joe sonrió—. ¿Y tú los fabricas?

—¡Mi papá me enseñó! Somos artesanos desde hace diez generaciones. Crearlos es un arte antiquísimo donde cada artista tiene la libertad de alterar el diseño según su parecer.

Joe tocó una de las orejas del Koro-jin con la punta de su dedo índice, todavía fascinado con el parecido que el objeto guardaba con Koromon.

—¿Puedo comprarte uno? Estoy seguro de que a uno de mis amigos le encantará.

—¡Claro! ¡Están a la venta después de todo!

Tras gastar su dinero en la bonita adquisición, Joe se encaminó al medio de la plaza. Allí logró distinguir a tres de sus amigos armando un pícnic bajo uno de los árboles del parque.

—¡Oh, Joe! —Sora agitó la mano en el aire—. ¡Aquí estamos, superior Joe!

El muchacho disfrutó el entusiasmo de sus amigos, especialmente el de la hermana menor de Tai; quien se arrojó sobre él tras soltar un gritito de felicidad.

—¡Pequeña Kari! ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Comí mucho helado!

—¿Ah, sí? Espero que lo hayas comido despacio...

—¡No! ¡Me dolió mucho la cabeza y Tai me regañó!

—Ja, ja... lo suponía. —Le agitó el cabello cariñosamente, para fijar la mirada en Tai (quien se dirigía hacia ellos con un caminar despreocupado)—. Aunque tu hermano no es el más indicado para decirle a los demás que coman despacio.

—¿Verdad que no? Come como nuestra gata cuando mamá se olvida de darle de comer.

—No me compares con Miko. Yo tengo mucho más apetito que ella. —Tai los interrumpió con una risa orgullosa, dándole una palmada en el hombro al recién llegado—. ¡Eh, Joe! ¡Por primera vez no eres el más puntual del grupo!

—Oh... ¡Es... que hay muchas cosas con las que entretenerse en el mercado! —Hurgó en su bolso para enseñarles el juguete que acababa de comprar—. ¡Miren! ¡Encontré esto y pensé que se parecía muchísimo a Koromon! Así que-

Joe se cortó a sí mismo. Sorprendido al notar que Tai se había quedado observando la figura con un pesar más que evidente.

—¿Tai? —lo llamó, inquieto al descubrir que quizá se había apresurado a sacar el tema a colación. Después de todo... no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaran el Digimundo atrás—. Lo... ¡lo siento! Creí que te gustaría... una niña me dijo que los llama Koro-jin. Y que-

—¡Nos gusta! —Kari se lo quitó de las manos, sonriéndole a su hermano mientras acariciaba el souvenir—. ¿Verdad que sí, Tai?

El susodicho se limitó a sonreír débilmente. —Si, Kari. Nos gusta mucho... —Posó sus ojos en Joe, agradeciéndole suavemente con una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias, superior Joe.

—¡Je! ¡Ya sabía yo que te gustaría! —se jactó, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el caballete de la nariz—. Siempre me he enorgullecido de mi habilidad para conocer los gustos ajenos.

—Me pregunto ¿en dónde estarán los demás...? —musitó Sora, ocupada en observar alrededor. No conseguía divisar al resto de los miembros de la pandilla.

—Bueno, Sora... —Tai se encogió de hombros—. Mimi se mudó a Estados Unidos.

—E Izzy se encuentra en la grabación para ese programa de televisión donde siguen las vidas de los niños prodigios... —agregó Joe sin conseguir ocultar la envidia que sentía por la buena fortuna de su amigo. ¡Maldecía el hecho de no ser tan talentoso como Izzy! De esa forma podría dejar de preocuparse por estudiar día y noche para satisfacer las enormes expectativas que su padre y hermanos tenían para con él.

Si no estudiara tanto... a lo mejor podría hacer cosas tan divertidas como ir al mercado más seguido.

Estaba tan sumido en su propias cavilaciones, que lo sorprendió la llegada de Matt Ishida; quien se les unió al mismo tiempo que Sora soltaba un  _"¡Matt!"_  cargado de una emoción pocas veces vista en ella.

—Hola, chicos. —El recién llegado torció los labios y se acercó a paso lento. Con la cabeza gacha y esa eterna actitud despreocupada que lo caracterizaba—. Perdón por llegar tarde.

—¡Parece que ahora sí estamos todos! —exclamó Tai, golpeando a Matt en la espalda con la palma de su mano.

—Oh... —Joe parpadeó lentamente—. Pero... ¿no vino T.K?

—Él se quedó en su casa... —Matt puso los ojos en blanco—. Ninguno de nuestros padres le permitió hacer un viaje tan largo. Después de todo lo que pasó... aún temen que se meta en problemas por culpa de mi influencia.

—Eso es injusto. —Sora suspiró—. Apuesto a que lo echas de menos.

—Sí... pero ni siquiera pensé en tratar de convencerlos de lo contrario. No me porté como el mejor de los hermanos durante nuestras aventuras, ¿o sí? Hubieron ocasiones... donde pude actuar de una forma mucho más madura...

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. —Sora tomó asiento encima del mantel que habían extendido sobre el césped—. T.K apenas si sabía valerse por sí mismo cuando llegamos al Digimundo. Pero la última vez que lo vi... podía decirse con toda seguridad que había crecido un montón.

—¿Eso crees?

—Nuestro viaje nos cambió en muchas maneras... y me parece que la mayoría de ellas fueron para mejor.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —musitó Matt, dejándose caer junto a Sora. Respiró profundo mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en el firmamento que pendía sobre él, esas nubes que contemplaba se parecían mucho a las que observara por horas durante su estadía en el mundo digital—. Que ya hayan pasado seis meses desde que todo terminó...

—Cierto. A veces, cuando despierto... —Joe se les unió— ...todavía pienso que estamos allá. Y que Gomamon vendrá para decirme  _buenos días_  como siempre solía hacer.

—Yo extraño tanto a Gabumon...

—Y yo a Biyomon.

—Oye, Joe... —Tai los interrumpió. Estaba jugueteando con el Koro-jin que su amigo le había obsequiado—. ¿En dónde compraste esto?

—Se lo compré a una niña en el mercado. Tenía nuestra edad... ¡pero era muy hábil con las manos! Había muchas artesanías interesantes, pero llevaba poco dinero conmigo así que me conformé con comprar eso para ti.

—Ya veo... me parece muy curioso que-

Tai no terminó la frase. Hizo una pausa larga y abrupta mientras su mirada se movía rápidamente en derredor suyo. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que escuchara a su hermana hablar por última vez y con pánico creciente comprobó que esto se debía a que la chiquilla ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Kari se abría paso en medio de la arboleda que servía como límite entre la plaza y la ciudad. Trataba de conseguir alcanzar a la muchachita que había visto llorar en la distancia mientras estaba con sus amigos.

—Oye niñaaaaa... —susurró sin dejar de introducirse más y más en la maleza—. ¿A dónde te fuiste? Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

El llanto se hizo más suave y Kari encontró con alivio que al fin había conseguido darle alcance al objeto de su curiosidad; la otra niña estaba de espaldas a ella... con la cabeza gacha escondida entre sus hombros temblorosos.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo, avanzando hasta estar a medio metro de ella—. Podemos ser amigas y jugar juntas si quieres...

—¿Amigas? —La voz de la desconocida era grave y burlona. A Kari la sorprendió el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírla, pero aún así se esforzó por ser amable. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a otra persona por el tono de su voz? Quizá esa era la razón por la que estaba tan sola y triste.

—Me llamo Kari —se presentó con una sonrisa sincera—. Vine a un pícnic con mi hermano y sus amigos.

—Sigues hablando de amigos... —musitó la chiquilla con su voz siniestra y gutural, todavía sin dignarse a voltear para verla—. Apuesto a que eso es algo muy importante para ti.

—Claro... —Kari luchaba por ignorar el inexplicable pavor que la instaba a salir huyendo del lugar. Se sentía igual que aquellas ocasiones donde había estado frente a seres terriblemente siniestros.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú no eres una niña cualquiera! —exclamó, repentinamente consciente de que se hallaba en la presencia de una entidad tan oscura como las que existían en el fondo de sus pesadillas —. ¡Eres un-

No pudo terminar la frase. La invadió un terrible malestar que provocó que su cuerpo se tambaleara en varias direcciones, antes de ser engullido en un globo de sombras que se desvaneció tan rápidamente como apareció.

La otra niña sonrió con malicia, regodeándose en lo fácil que había sido separarla del grupo de Digielegidos. Su mirada se posó en los mencionados, quienes se desplazaban rápidamente en su dirección tras ser testigos del secuestro de la portadora del emblema de la luz.

—¡NO! ¡KARI! —Tai se arrojó sobre la enemiga, pero se dio de bruces contra alguien cuando la secuestradora desapareció en una nueva nube oscura.

Maldijo en voz alta y se apresuró en hacer a un lado a quien había atropellado (pensando que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos), cuando notó que tenía un rostro nuevo frente a él: era una chica de su edad (con el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta), quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa del encuentro.

No pudo fijarse en ella durante mucho tiempo, ya que la chica se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a gritar  _"¡Nadia!"_  mientras se giraba una y otra vez en todas direcciones.

—¡¿Quién... eres tú?! —Tai se incorporó con la ayuda de Matt.

—¡Esa era mi hermana menor! —La recién llegada se volteó hacia ellos, con el semblante pálido y las manos temblorosas—. ¡Sabía que algo malo resultaría de todo este asunto del-

—¡¿Qué ha hecho tu hermana...  _con mi hermana?!_ —chilló Tai a la vez que sujetaba a la desconocida por los hombros para sacudirla una y otra vez—. ¡¿Por qué se ha llevado a Kari?!

—¡Y, yo... ah! —La chica lo empujó, luchando por respirar—. ¡N, no puedo hablar si me sigues zarandeando de... esa forma tan ridícula!

—¡Entonces responde! ¡¿Por qué se ha largado con ella?! ¡¿Qué clase de niña normal puede teleportarse de esa manera?!

Sora le impidió seguir interrogándola. Ya que les dio alcance con tanta prisa como preocupación, seguida de cerca por Joe (quien se había demorado levantando el pícnic que sus amigos habían dejado atrás).

—¡Tai! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! —exclamó.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Kari fue secuestrada por uno de los niños del maíz!

—¡Todo el mundo se ha quedado detenido! ¡Fíjate alrededor!

—¿Q, qué...? —Tai miró en derredor. Tomado por sorpresa al oír la súbita revelación.

No le llevó mucho tiempo notar que todos los seres vivientes que se encontraban en la plaza habían sido petrificados. Pero lo que más lo perturbó fue descubrir que el color de las cosas se había desvanecido junto con la voluntad de los damnificados; el cielo... los árboles... ¡incluso las personas! Todo... estaba en blanco y negro.

—Parece que estuviéramos en una película antigua que alguien dejó pausada... —susurró Matt sin apartar sus ojos de la misteriosa chica que los acompañaba. No quería arriesgarse a que se esfumara como lo había hecho su supuesta  _"hermana"_.

—Seguro que la desaparición de Kari tiene que ver con todo esto... —respondió Sora mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tai.

Tai se apartó de forma brusca, molesto ante el gesto de consolación. No soportaba la idea de actuar tan pasivamente frente al secuestro de su hermana menor:

—¡Sea o no secundario... la que tiene la culpa de todo esto es esa chiquilla siniestra a la que llamas hermana! —escupió las palabras sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada.

—¡No... hables así de ella! ¡No tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando!

—¡¿Ah no...?! ¡Que lástima que eso no sea tan fácil de creer!

—Esperen un momento... —Joe se interpuso entre ambos, sorprendido al reconocer a la chica nueva—. ¡Tú eres la niña del puesto de artesanías!

—¡Oh! Tú... eres el que compró ese Koro-jin, ¿verdad?

—¡El mismo!

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —Tai frunció el ceño—. ¡Eso no es más importante que el hecho de que Kari esté desaparecida! ¡Ni de qué todo el mundo esté congelado!

—Él tiene razón... —La muchacha retrocedió un paso—. No podemos perder el tiempo con nimiedades. Hay que encontrar a Nadia y a tú hermana.

—¡Espera! —Matt la detuvo por la muñeca—. ¡Antes tienes que decirnos qué es lo que provocó que la tal  _Nadia_  actuara de forma tan espeluznante! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sabes algo acerca del Digimundo?

—¿Qué...? No sé que es eso... ¡y tampoco puedo perder tiempo explicándoles todo!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—April.

—Bien... April. Si no nos dices lo que está sucediendo es probable que no sepamos por donde empezar a buscar. Así que mejor suelta lo que sabes y deja de evitar el tema.

—¡No estoy evitando ningún tema! —Se soltó del agarre de Matt, visiblemente ofendida—. ¡Sólo estoy tratando de salvar a mi hermana! —Se lanzó en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al centro de la plaza a toda velocidad. Era necesario dar con Nadia cuanto antes, ya que si había alguien capaz de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ¡era sin dudas ella!

La mejor manera de encontrarla era treparse al monolito que se elevaba en medio del lugar, para así conseguir localizar la posición de la prófuga. Estaba pronta a llegar al monumento central (seguida muy de cerca por los Digielegidos, que no estaban dispuestos a perderle pisada), cuando una ola de sombras se elevó desde el suelo en dirección a ella.

—¡NO TE MUEVAS! —le gritó Matt, empujándola a un lado y evitando (por poco) que la oscuridad la tragara entera—. ¡ESOS SERES REACCIONAN AL MOVIMIENTO!

—¡¿D, de qué hablas?! —chilló April desde el suelo, incapaz de entender por qué se refería a esas sombras como  _"seres"_.

—¡Son Digimons! —respondió Joe, mientras que la sujetaba de un brazo para arrastrarla lejos del peligro—. ¡Estos en particular... son  _nanobots_  que se agrupan en olas para atacar a sus víctimas! ¡Los hemos visto durante nuestros viajes pasados!

—¡¿Nanobots?! ¿Te refieres a... robots microscópicos? ¡¿Cómo en las películas de ciencia ficción?!

—¡Algo así!

—¡¿Y... se supone que eso es un Digimon?!

—Em... ¡no del todo! ¡Los hay... de distintos tipos y especies!

—¡¿Pueden acabar ya con las clases de  _Digimonología_?! —soltó Tai, sin dejar de apartar las sombras (que trataban de azotarlos a él y a Matt), con una hoja de palma que había recogido del suelo—: ¡Se supone que es algo secreto! ¡No debes estar hablando de ello como si fuera parte de un programa de televisión para niños!

—¡Si dejamos que nos venzan apuesto a que acabaremos igual que el resto de las personas... y ya poco importará lo que es confidencial y lo que no! —Joe imitó al líder de su pandilla y tomó una enorme hoja entre sus manos, uniéndose a la tarea interminable de espantar a los diminutos seres que se negaban a darles tregua.

—¡¿Dices... que es probable que estos Digimons sean la causa por la que todo está congelado?! —musitó Matt, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento tras agitar su chaqueta una y otra vez—. ¡No podremos estar espantándolos de esta forma por siempre! ¡Nos cansaremos y... todo se terminará!

—¡No seas... tan pesimista! ¡No es como si fuéramos presas fáciles para unos patéticos insectos oportunistas! —Tai buscó a Sora con la mirada y se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo dicho; la niña se había quedado atrás y las sombras se cerraban sobre ella con una velocidad imparable. Ambos cruzaron miradas y el chico creyó ver lágrimas de terror en los ojos de su mejor amiga—: ¡SORA! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!

Los Nanodigimons se abalanzaron sobre su víctima, pero fueron detenidos por una explosión verdiazul seguida de una voz que exclamaba  _"¡FUEGO AZUL!"_  con la misma energía de las llamaradas que acababa de emitir.

—¡Pero sí es...! —Sora fue interrumpida por un nuevo ataque que acabó por liberarla del cerco que las sombras habían creado a su alrededor:

_—¡FUEGO MÁGICO!_

—¡Biyomon! —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de contener la felicidad que la embargaba al oír la voz de su querida compañera de aventuras. Las lágrimas de pavor que se deslizaban por sus mejillas acabaron por convertirse en ríos de alegría, que destellaron bajo la luz del portal que acababa de conectar las dimensiones física y digital.

El primero en aparecer fue Agumon, quien se arrojó en plena carrera a través de la plaza. Llamando a Tai por su nombre al tope de lo que le permitían sus pulmones. El susodicho extendió los brazos para recibirlo, pero una nueva ola de oscuridad los separó de forma brusca; engullendo a Agumon sin darle tiempo para defenderse con uno de sus ataques.

—¡AGUMON! ¡NO! —Tai se introdujo en la nube oscura, presa del pánico y la desesperación. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros al verlo desaparecer, pero decidió ignorarlos en pos de avanzar más y más, deseoso por arrancar a su mejor amigo de las fauces de un destino desgarrador—. ¡Agumon! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

Consiguió ver la silueta de su camarada y fue entonces que su Digivice emitió una luz dorada que los rodeó a ambos rápidamente; dispersando a los Nanodigimons con una fuerza mucho más eficiente de la que tenían los ataques normales.

—¡Agu...! —Se quedó perplejo al notar que sostenía a Koromon (la versión infantil de Agumon), y no a quien esperaba encontrar del otro lado de la amenaza que acababa de enfrentar. Pero la confusión pronto cedió paso a la dicha y se limitó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin esforzarse por decir nada más.

—Ho... hola Tai... —musitó Koromon—. Perdona si... perdí mi forma de siempre. Pero... ¡esos Digimons son muy fuertes! Sentí... ¡que estaban absorbiendo todas mis fuerzas!

—Eso no tiene importancia. —Tai le sonrió, limpiando los deshechos mecánicos que habían manchado la frente de su amigo con el dorso de su playera—. Puedes contar conmigo para variar, ¿sabes?

—¡Sí...! ¡Tienes razón!

Todos los Digielegidos compartieron emotivos saludos con sus viejos compañeros; Matt y Gabumon se estrecharon las manos con más alegría de la que podían disimular. Sora y Biyomon permanecían inmóviles en un apretado abrazo que ninguna se esforzaba por terminar. Mientras que Joe compartía una suerte de baile ridículo con Gomamon, quien reía a carcajadas sin dar créditos a lo afortunado que era volver a reunirse con su persona más especial.

April no salía de su asombro. Echó los hombros hacia atrás, con los ojos yendo desde las filosas garras de Gabumon hasta los agudos colmillos de Agumon. Esas criaturas parecían  _todo_... menos amigables.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —musitó, temerosa de llamar mucho la atención—. Son... ¿sus mascotas?

—¡No soy una mascota! —Gomamon le sacó la lengua.

—Y hablan... ¡es verdad! —April dejó caer la boca un palmo, casi convencida de que se encontraba dentro de un sueño. Primero se presentó el extraño comportamiento de Nadia y ahora... ¿había que añadir monstruos parlantes a la sopa?

Todo parecía demasiado bizarro como para tratarse de un momento común de la vigilia, pero también era cierto que la situación de su hermana menor se remontaba a décadas atrás... ningún sueño dura años enteros, ¿o sí?

Tan sumida estaba en sus dudas que la sorprendió tener frente a ella a Koromon, quien había abandonado los brazos de Tai para observarla fijamente desde el suelo:

—Tú... te llamas April, ¿verdad?

—¿C, cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¡Te he visto en sueños!

La niña se lo quedó viendo y le maravilló descubrir que el curioso animal se parecía mucho a las figuras que tanto le gustaba diseñar. Las orejas de conejo... el color... ¡hasta esa forma de albóndiga aplastada! Todo coincidía en más sentidos de los que podía entender y no logró ocultar la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro cuando Koromon empezó a rebotar suavemente en el lugar.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura—. Tengo la sensación de que yo también te he visto allí...

—Koromon. —Tai se interpuso entre ambos, inquieto acerca de las intenciones que esa chica (en la que no confiaba para nada), pudiera tener para con su Digimon—: ¿De dónde conoces a esta niña?

—Había alguien muy parecido a ella en los sueños que tenía cuando era un bebé. —Se giró hacia su escucha—. ¿Recuerdas que soñé contigo y con Kari? ¡Pues estoy seguro de que había una chica como ella también!

—Eso no tiene sentido... —April meneó la cabeza—. A lo mejor... se trataba de Nadia. Ella se parece mucho a mí y... siempre habla sobre criaturas tan peculiares como ustedes.

—¿Nadia? —Koromon tardó unos segundos en reconocer el nombre—. ¡Ah, sí! Es la niña a la que poseyó el Digimon maligno! ¡La vimos en el Digimundo!

—¿Qué dices? —El semblante de April empalideció—. ¿Que a mi hermana la poseyó un... Digimon? —Su mirada se posó en los miles de Nanodigimons que habían caído inertes tras ser golpeados por la luz del Digivice de Tai. La masa semejaba un charco de grafito pulverizado a su alrededor.

—¡Sí!

—Y por eso secuestró a Kari... —Tai frunció el ceño—. Sea quien sea, ese maldito no es ningún idiota.

—Sí. —Biyomon se les acercó—. Encontramos a esa niña paseando con una criatura que jamás habíamos visto. Nos acercamos de forma amistosa pero él se negó a establecer contacto. Nos atacó... y luego se llevó a Nadia a través de un portal.

—Gennai nos dijo que se trataba de un ser corrompido, y que debíamos impedir que raptara a Kari y con ello tuviera pase libre para robar la luz del corazón de los seres de esta dimensión —continuó Gabumon—. Lo seguimos y acabamos aquí. Gatomon tuvo que quedarse atrás porque no podía utilizar el Digivice de Kari para pasar a este lado, ya que ella estaba inconsciente. Al final... actuamos demasiado tarde, como pueden ver.

—Así que esa es la causa por la que todos están paralizados —musitó Matt.

—Sin luz en sus corazones —respondió Gabumon—, los seres vivientes se convierten en estatuas sin voluntad ni color. Las olas de Nanodigimons le obedecen de alguna manera que no conseguimos entender y se ha valido de ellas para multiplicar la absorción de forma exponencial. Si esto sigue así... pronto todo el mundo será víctima de la infección.

—Eso suena... terrible. —Joe se rascó la nuca—. Y yo que pensé que nuestro reencuentro sería mucho más alentador...

—¡No te deprimas Joe! —Gomamon dio un saltito—. ¡Con nuestra ayuda todo cambiará para bien! ¡Ya los hemos salvado de las sombras, ¿verdad?!

—Es cierto... —Joe se sujetó el mentón—. ¡Aunque fue el Digivice de Tai el que los dejó totalmente fuera de combate!

—Vaya... —Tai se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus bermudas y extrajo el aparato de su interior, observándolo fijamente—. Es una suerte que todos los trajésemos como tributo a la pequeña celebración que teníamos hoy. De otra manera las cosas no hubieran sido tan fáciles —se volvió hacia Koromon—. ¿Y cómo es que nuestros Digivices son más poderosos que sus ataques?

—La luz que emiten reduce la influencia del enemigo.

—Ah, ya veo... —Tai miró a April de reojo, molesto por tener que dirigirle la palabra—. ¡Oye, tú! Más te vale que no te separes de nosotros; no es como si me importara lo que te pase o algo así... pero no tienes uno de estos. —Le enseñó su Digivice—. Y los insectos robóticos te atacarán apenas lo hagas.

April frunció el ceño. —No te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacerlo. Quedarme cerca de estos...  _Digimons_  suyos es la mejor opción si quiero dar con el paradero de Nadia.

—Es una buena decisión —declaró Gabumon, fijando sus ojos en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio—. Porque nosotros estamos casi seguros de saber en dónde encontrar a sus hermanas... y al sujeto que las secuestró.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Yo me divertí lo indecible escribiéndolo y estoy ansiosa por subir los capítulos siguientes! :D En la próxima entrega se enterarán de muchos detalles respecto al misterio que rodea a este nuevo enemigo, ¡además de ser testigos de más acción, batallas y humor!

April es de mis primeros OCs mientras que Nadia le pertenece a mi querida hermana  **Shimoduck**  (ID: 2466226), quien ha sido tan amable de prestármela para que formara parte de las aventuras que me propuse compartirles. Creé a April cuando tenía diez años, por lo que revivir su historia a través de este fanfic es una suerte de tributo a la maravillosa influencia que tuvieron las primeras dos temporadas de  _"Digimon Adventure"_  en mi infancia.

Espero que disfruten del relato. Quedo a la espera de sus valiosos comentarios, críticas y apoyo.  ** _¡Mil gracias por la lectura!_**


	2. Tomando riesgos

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Digimon Adventure. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Fe, gratitud y promesas**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Tomando riesgos"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Tai elevó la mirada hacia lo alto de la torre de Tokio. El contraste que la construcción ejercía en los alrededores resultaba demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado; era el único punto de la ciudad que aún no había perdido el color y el rojo carmesí con el que estaba cubierta provocaba que brillara como una aguja de fuego candente en lo alto del firmamento.

—Puedo ver... una especie de burbuja en la cima —exclamó tras colocar el par de binoculares que siempre llevaba consigo frente a sus ojos—. Es como una suerte de globo, compuesto de sombras como las que nos atacaron hace un rato.

—¿Crees que Kari y la otra niña estén allí? —Sora se acercó a él, vacilante.

—Lo que yo crea no tiene mucha importancia; no sabremos nada con certeza a menos que vayamos hasta allá.

Gabumon señaló la torre con impaciencia:

—¡Les acabo de decir que nosotros sospechamos que ellas se encuentran allá! ¡Biyomon puede evolucionar en Birdramon y volar hasta ahí para comprobarlo por ella misma!

—Lo siento, Gabumon. —Biyomon se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando un suspiro débil—. Ahora mismo estoy muy cansada por el viaje...

—¡Oh! ¡N, no puede ser!

—He pasado mucho tiempo separada de Sora y esa pelea acabó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. No creo poder digievolucionar en este estado.

—No te preocupes, Biyomon. —Sora le acarició la frente, sonriéndole de forma compasiva al hacerlo—. Encontraremos otra forma de llegar.

—Sora tiene razón. —Matt se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos—. Todos están paralizados, así que no será difícil hallar una manera de trasladarnos hasta la torre. Es un punto turístico y estamos a media tarde; apuesto que estará abierto al público.

—Pero sería más rápido en Birdramon —musitó Gabumon suavemente, lejos de estar satisfecho con la demora inesperada que suponía tener que ir a pie hasta el centro de la ciudad.

—Tenemos que conformarnos con lo que tenemos a mano. —Matt sonrió de lado con los ojos fijos en la cima de la torre. No podía ocultar la emoción que una nueva aventura suponía para alguien tan ambicioso como él—. Los ganadores son aquellos que pueden salirse con la suya aún cuando las circunstancias no están a su favor.

—Conque monstruos digitales... —April ignoró el comentario motivacional de Matt. Difícilmente podía mostrarse interesada en él cuando los digimon eran los dueños absolutos de su atención. Sus ojos no se despegaban de las enormes orejas de Koromon (quien saltaba despreocupadamente apenas un par de metros detrás suyo).

—¡Sí! —respondió el pequeño ser a la vez que daba un sonoro resoplido—. ¡Provenimos de la dimensión digital!

—¿Y... ustedes pueden venir al mundo real cuando se les antoja?

—No. Hoy pudimos venir a su rescate gracias a que el enemigo provocó una rotura en nuestro universo.

—Imagino que una criatura tiene que ser terriblemente fuerte para lograr quebrar la división entre dos dimensiones.

—¡No te equivocas! ¡No cualquier digimon puede poseer a un ser humano!

—Ah... —April se detuvo y el color se fue de su rostro. La preocupación que la inundaba se hacía demasiado grande como para seguir caminando al frente del grupo.

—¡Oh! ¡L, lo siento! —Koromon empezó a saltar frenéticamente en el lugar al entender su error—. ¡Olvidé... que eras su hermana! ¡N, no te preocupes...! ¡No importa cuan fuerte sea ese enemigo... nosotros le enseñaremos su lección! —Le dio un par de golpes de boxeo al aire con sus orejas (ansioso por elevar el ánimo de la niña), mas April se limitó a ignorar las palabras de aliento y retomar la caminata con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero... ¿qué le pasa? —Koromon hizo un mohín, siguiendo a Tai sin dejar de mirar a la forzosa integrante de la pandilla—. ¡Tai! ¡¿No dijiste que era suficiente con disculparme cuando meto la pata?! ¡¿En qué fallé?!

Tai aguantó una carcajada, divertidísimo con la frustración de su compañero. Se encogió de hombros y elevó la voz lo suficiente como para ser oído por todos los presentes:

—Las mujeres están por fuera de la regla, Koromon. Con ellas nunca se sabe que esperar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Sora (quien ahora caminaba junto a April) le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Vamos. Seguro que escuchaste eso en alguna película y te crees muy  _cool_  por repetirlo como un perico.

—¡Ah! ¡Y, yo... no lo escuché en ningún lado! —El rostro de Tai enrojeció en medio de las risas de sus amigos—. ¡Es algo... que todo el mundo sabe!

—¿Qué es un perico? —Biyomon los interrumpió y las risotadas se incrementaron dada la ironía de la pregunta del digimon ave. El grupo parecía encontrarse muy a gusto en medio de lo que era una misión importante y esto hizo que el mal humor de April se exacerbara. La niña resopló a medida que se alejaba a grandes pasos por la acera.

—Oigan, vamos a tomarnos esto un poco más en serio —musitó Joe mientras rodeaba a Tai y a Matt por los hombros—. No olvidemos que Kari y la hermana de April están en líos.

—¡¿Y quién dice que lo he olvidado?! —Tai hizo un mohín, apartándose del abrazo—. ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien! ¡Pero ir llorando hasta la torre no logrará que lleguemos más rápido!

—No seas tan impertinente, Joe tiene razón. —Matt se encogió de hombros—. Una cosa es ser optimista, pero la otra es ir cantando por la calle como si estuviéramos en un musical.

—¡Nadie está cantando! —Tai cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Odiaba que lo acusaran frente a todo el mundo y no conseguía evitar sentir una buena cuota de rencor en contra de la recién llegada. Pensó para sus adentros que estarían mejor sin que esa aguafiestas fuera parte del equipo de rescate. Matt interrumpió sus amargos pensares al declarar:

—No me extrañaría que fuéramos tan irresponsables si Mimi estuviera aquí... pero aún sin su presencia terminamos portándonos como unos chiquillos.

—Jamás creí que la echaría tanto de menos... —soltó Joe, distraído con la solapa del bolso que cargaba— ...pero daría cualquier cosa por poder oír sus chillidos caprichosos otra vez.

Tai y Matt se lo quedaron viendo anonadados. El primero se atrevió a soltar lo que pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—¿Acaso el superior Joe está enamorado?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Al susodicho se le puso la cara roja como una boya de puerto—. ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACAS ESAS CONCLUSIONES TAN DISPARATADAS?! ¡¿HE DICHO ALGO COMO ESO?! ¡¿HE SIQUIERA INSINUADO ALGO POR EL ESTILO?!

—Mimi es una niña muy bonita —insistió Tai con malicia.

—¡¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?!

—Y la gente dice que la distancia incrementa los sentimientos entre-

—¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE VERME TAN FIJO?! ¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO NERVIOSO!

—¿Ya están gritando otra vez? —bufó Sora por sobre el hombro. Pero fue ignorada por los tres chicos y sus digimon; quienes seguían muy interesados en la discusión.

—Mimi es demasiado ruidosa —articuló Matt con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Sora—. No puedo entender lo que ves en ella.

—¡LES.. LES HE DICHO QUE NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO! —Joe desvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa socarrona de Gomamon; los pequeños ojos de la criatura brillaban con esa chispa que siempre los adornaba cuando estaba seguro de haber descubierto una mentira. Joe sabía que (de todos allí) él era el único al que no podía ocultarle la naturaleza de esos peculiares sentimientos que dormían en su corazón.

—Ya, ya. —Gomamon se encogió de hombros—. Déjenlo en paz. No es como si a ustedes no les hubiera gustado ninguna chica jamás.

—Sí, pero ni Matt ni yo lo negamos de una forma tan hilarante. —Tai se rascó la nuca—. Tampoco nos sobran las ocasiones para hallar al superior Joe en infracción.

—¿Y desde cuando enamorarse es una infracción? —Matt arqueó una ceja.

—Ese tipo de cosas son demasiado imprevisibles para alguien tan correcto como él.

—Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, Tai.

—Ya. Ya. No lo haré más... al menos por hoy. —Le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda con la palma de su mano—. No quiero que las chicas vuelvan a regañarnos.

—Me pregunto si April es una joven así de seria siempre... —Joe se acomodó los anteojos— ...o sí se comporta así debido a la desaparición de su hermana.

—No sé ni me importa. —Tai se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua al añadir—. Es tan arrogante como fea.

—¿Fea? —Joe abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, bajando la voz para evitar ser oído—. ¿Te parece fea? Yo la veo bastante guapa.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —Tai arrugó la nariz—. ¿Es qué te gustan todas las chicas de Tokio?

—¡N, no dije que me gustara! ¡P, por Dios... deja de malinterpretar c, cada cosa que digo!

Matt soltó una risita grave ante el intercambio, guardando silencio para evitar poner en evidencia que (a su parecer) ninguna otra chica de Japón estaba a la altura de Sora Takenouchi. Estaba seguro de que se llevaría esa opinión a la tumba.

Koromon los miró con asombro, rebotando suavemente a la par:

—¡Ustedes están creciendo más rápido de lo que pensé! —exclamó—. ¡No dejan de hablar sobre chicas!

—¡K, KOROMON! ¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ! —Tai se arrojó al suelo para taparle la boca, pero su intento de silenciarlo quedó en vano y tanto Sora como April voltearon con expresiones que se movían de la burla al disgusto.

—¿Qué tanto hablan de nosotras? —Sora hizo un mohín—. Se están portando de forma muy extraña...

—¡Koromon sólo estaba bromeando! —Tai soltó una risa nerviosa y miró a sus acompañantes en busca de apoyo, pero (para su gran frustración) Matt y Joe se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Pues que broma tan... rara.

—¡Los digimon... tienen un sentido del humor... bastante único!

—Eso no lo pongo en duda. —Sora no consiguió evitar que una sonrisa cansada asomara a sus labios. Tai siempre lograba hacerla sonreír de alguna forma u otra.

Fue entonces que Gomamon notó como Joe se detenía en seco junto a un moderno coche deportivo rojo. El descapotable se llenó de color apenas el digielegido se detuvo a su lado para inspeccionarlo.

—Oye, Joe. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Oh! ¡N, nada! Sólo... estaba pensando...

Sora se acercó a él, curiosa acerca de la expresión vacilante que se había apoderado de su rostro.

—¿En qué estaba pensando, superior Joe?

—Bueno... se me ocurrió que... ya que todos nosotros estamos despiertos y los demás dormidos... ¿No creen que sería muy provechoso utilizar este vehículo para llegar más rápido al pie de la torre?

Matt cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, retrocediendo un paso al oír la idea.

—¿Quieres robarte el auto?

—¡No lo estaríamos robando! ¡Sólo... tomándolo prestado!

—No sé... —Sora frunció el ceño—. ¿Y si las personas vuelven en sí mientras nos lo estamos llevando?

April los sorprendió al meterse al auto de un salto. Interrumpiendo la charla a la vez que giraba el rostro bruscamente hacia ellos:

—¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡No hay tiempo para ponernos a deliberar! ¡El conductor incluso dejó las llaves puestas!

Koromon y los demás digimon soltaron alaridos de emoción por lo divertida que les resultaba la idea de meterse en el asiento de un descapotable por primera vez.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! —Tai se estiró para atrapar a su compañero digimon antes de que este se posicionara en el regazo de la conductora, pero el gesto fue en vano y su cuerpo quedó colgado de una de las puertas delanteras. Se incorporó con torpeza para comprobar que Matt se unía al disparatado plan con una sonrisa de malicia impresa en los labios—. ¡¿Tú también, Matt?!

—Por poco que te guste estar de acuerdo con April, tienes que admitir que es una buena idea —le dijo de forma socarrona—. Joe, Sora; suban ya.

—¡P, pero es una locura! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe manejar! —soltó un quejido cuando Gomamon le pasó por encima de la cabeza para hacerse un lugar en el mullido asiento delantero.

—¡Hay que... hacer el esfuerzo... ¿no?! —Joe tropezó al ingresar al coche, golpeándose la cabeza cuando April dio reversa inesperadamente—: ¡O, oye...! ¡No arranques! ¡Todavía no terminamos de subirnos al auto!

Sora estaba a punto de subir cuando Tai la sujetó por la muñeca, nervioso por el bienestar de su mejor amiga:

—¡Tiene que haber otra forma! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quien es esta chica! ¡¿Qué tal si está de parte del enemigo y quiere darnos contra un árbol para robarse nuestros digivices?!

—Tai... —Sora puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo por lo disparatado de sus sospechas—. ¿Crees que ella sobreviviría a un impacto como ese?

—¡N, no sabemos si es humana! —Apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo enorme por que sus amigos entraran en razón, pero sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada hastiada de April; quien dejó caer la cabeza a un lado tras oírlo:

—Si fuera un digimon (y tuviera un par de garras con las que ayudarme) te habría cortado la lengua para que dejaras de decir tonterías... créeme.

—¡Oye! —Tai enrojeció de ira (especialmente porque el comentario de April había logrado que Sora se riera de él)—. ¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo?! ¡Porque no precisas ser un digimon para hacerlo!

—¡Tai! —Matt se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¿Quieres dejar de amenazar niñas y subirte al maldito coche de una vez?

—¡Ella no es una niña! ¡Es un monstruo!

—¿Quieres ir por Kari o no?

—¡Claro que sí! —Tai dejó caer los hombros sin que su rostro se ablandara ni un palmo.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Bah... —Odiaba tener que rendirse frente a los argumentos de Matt, pero una batalla perdida era una batalla perdida. Por lo que se sentó en el asiento trasero dando un fuerte portazo como muestra de su desacuerdo con el plan que sus amigos habían tejido en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conducir esta cosa? —preguntó Sora con una risita nerviosa.

—¡Pues así! —April le dio un fuerte pisotón al acelerador y el deportivo salió despedido como una bala por la solitaria avenida de dos carriles. Los ocupantes se aferraron como pudieron al interior, jurando que sus estómagos se habían quedado metros atrás junto a la acera.

—¡ESPERA! ¡MÁS DESPACIO! ¡NOS VAS A MATAR! —chilló Matt por encima de los gritos agudos de Sora.

—¡¿Pretendes que vaya a diez kilómetros por hora?! —respondió April por debajo de las mechas doradas de su cabello que se le metían encima del rostro a causa del fuerte viento que los rodeaba.

—¡No a diez! —Matt se incorporó sujetándose del asiento del conductor—. ¡Pero tampoco a cien!

—¡No estoy yendo a más de ochenta!

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Tai, señalando un camión estacionado en medio de la calle—. ¡ADELANTE! ¡ADELANTE!

—¡¿Quién se detiene así a medio del camino?! —gruñó April tratando de girar el volante con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡PERO SI SERÁS IDIOTA! —Tai se arrojó sobre la guantera para ayudar a mover el volante, encontrando con frustración que ni siquiera las fuerzas de ambos combinadas alcanzaban para cambiar el sentido del timón—: ¡¿OLVIDAS QUE TODO ESTÁ PARALIZADO POR LOS NANOBOTS DE SOMBRAS?!

—¡Ah... diablos! —April soltó una risita nerviosa que fastidió a su escucha—. ¡Es verdad!

Tai estaba listo para mandarla al demonio cuando Koromon se interpuso entre ambos, sujetando el volante con sus largas orejas:

—¡Oigan, amigos! ¡Ayúdenme con esta cosa!

—¡Claro! —Soltaron los demás digimon al unísono, moviéndose rápidamente para ocuparse de los controles del vehículo.

Gomamon se ocupó de los pedales, Biyomon de vigilar a través del parabrisas, mientras que Gabumon y Koromon se aseguraban de que el volante obedeciera a sus instrucciones. April se quedó boquiabierta, limitándose a mover las palancas de cambios al mismo tiempo que el coche cambiaba de carril para esquivar el camión sin problemas adicionales.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes si que son muy inteligentes! —exclamó maravillada.

—¡Al menos lo son más que tú...! —Tai se pasó una mano por el rostro para apartar el sudor helado que había acudido al mismo a causa del susto—. ¡Recuérdame nunca más dejarte conducir un automóvil!

—¡Eh! ¡No lo digas cómo si lo hiciera tan mal! —Le sacó la lengua, ofendida por las palabras que acababa de oír—. ¡Al menos no soy una gallina como tú!

—¡Hay una diferencia entre ser un cobarde y un irresponsable, ¿sabes?!

—¡C, claro que lo sé! ¡Pero no voy a tomar el riesgo de quedarme a medio camino entre una cosa y otra!

Matt interrumpió la discusión con una sonora carcajada, dejándose caer en el asiento trasero al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio:

—¿No te recuerda a alguien, Tai?

—¿A quién diablos me recordaría? —Se giró sobre el asiento con el ceño fruncido. No era posible que conociera a alguien igual de desagradable que esa niña.

—No decido si eres ciego o tonto.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Tú también quieres pelear?!

—Chicos... —Joe se asomó junto a Matt, con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja de papel; sujetándose con brazos temblorosos al respaldo del asiento trasero—. Creo... que arrojé el almuerzo aquí en el suelo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡APRIL; PARA EL AUTO! ¡PARA EL AUTO! —chilló Tai golpeando la guantera en medio de los gemidos asqueados de todos los presentes.

Los digielegidos y sus compañeros virtuales abandonaron el deportivo profiriendo alaridos más agudos de lo necesario y (pasado el alboroto inicial) se reagruparon para volver a organizarse.

April le ofreció sus brazos a Koromon para que pudiera trasladarse sin caminar y de esa forma ahorrar energías con el fin de poder alcanzar el estado de evolución novata en el que se encontraban los demás digimon. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Tai, pero se apresuró a apartar la mirada con la firme creencia de que la chica sólo quería ganarse su confianza con fines egoístas.

A ella sólo le importaba encontrar a su hermana poseída; el aprecio que pudiera demostrar por los digimon era tan falso como sus habilidades de conducción.

—¡Me extraña que usted, (que es tan prevenido) superior Joe. —Lo regañó Sora tras recuperar el aliento—, no haya traído consigo una bolsa para el vómito!

—¡N, no me culpes... Sora! ¡Pensé que iba a morir! ¡Ni siquiera recordé que tenía el kit de emergencia en mi bolso!

—¡Oigan! —Tai los interrumpió, elevando ambas manos por encima de su rostro—. ¡Estamos ya al pie de la torre!

—¿Tan rápido? —Sora se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¡No bajen la guardia! ¡Siento que este lugar es mucho más peligroso que el resto de la ciudad!

—Parece que Myotismon impuso la moda de que los villanos se suban a este armatoste —soltó Tai mientras se aseguraba que su digivice estuviera bien sujeto a su cinturón. Matt puso los ojos en blanco al oírle:

—Estabas muriéndote por decirlo, ¿verdad?

—Vamos... ¡admite que tú también lo estás pensando desde hace rato!

—¿Myotismon? —April inclinó la cabeza a un lado, visiblemente confundida—. ¿Quién es ese? ¿Otro Digimon?

—Ah... —Tai apretó los dientes—. Es una historia larga. Y tampoco una que te importe.

—¡¿Tienes que ser siempre tan grosero?!

—¡Dejen de pelear y síganme! —Matt les dio un empujón, avanzando rápidamente en dirección a un ascensor de construcción que pendía precariamente a un lado de la enorme estructura.

—¡¿Hay... que subir en esa cosa?! —soltó Joe, empalideciendo—. ¡¿No podemos usar las escaleras?!

—¡No podemos perder el tiempo! ¡Es posible que las niñas estén solas allí arriba!

—¡Él tiene razón! —April salió detrás suyo, saltando dentro del ascensor al mismo tiempo que Sora, Tai y sus respectivos digimon.

—Si esta cosa se cae con nosotros encima se quedarán más solas todavía —murmuró Joe al sumarse a los allí presentes. Odiaba las alturas tanto como la velocidad y (aunque su estómago ya estaba más que vacío) temía acabar por sentirse tan mal con este viaje como con el que acababa de terminar.

—Si caemos es probable que alguno de nosotros sobreviva. —Sora se encogió de hombros—. Aunque con varios huesos rotos, claro.

Al oírla Joe se agitó presa del pánico en un intento de volver a tierra, haciendo que todo el aparato se moviera peligrosamente con él.

—¡JOE! —gritó Sora sujetándose de Tai—. ¡SI NO TE QUEDAS QUIETO SERÁS TÚ EL QUE NOS HAGA CAER AL VACÍO!

—¡N, no es mi culpa! —Joe se aferró a las barandillas de acero que los rodeaban, tratando de recuperar el aire en vano. Sentía que el oxígeno se hacía más y más escaso con cada metro que se alejaban del suelo—. ¡N, no todos... estamos tan acostumbrados a las alturas como tú, Sora!

—¡Me mareooooo...! —gimió Gomamon desde el suelo del ascensor. Biyomon lo imitó con un sonoro  _"¡Biyomon tambiéeeeen...!"_  más por no ser menos que por sentirlo de veras; ya que un ave como ella ni siquiera tenía idea del verdadero significado de esa sensación.

—¡Ya dejen todos de quejarse! —Tai se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¡Estaremos arriba en un santiamén!

—La pregunta es... —musitó April con la mirada fija en el firmamento gris que los rodeaba—. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo hagamos?

—Lo que tenga que pasar, ni más ni menos. —Tai apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Rescataremos a Kari y le patearemos el trasero a ese ladrón de luz.

—¿Pero será posible que sólo la luz de sus digivices aleje esa burbuja negra de mi hermana y la tuya?

—No lo sé. Pero espero que las sombras que la componen estén formadas por la misma clase de digimon que repelimos en la plaza.

—¿Y... si ellas ni siquiera están aquí?

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan pesimista! ¡Nuestros compañeros creen que están aquí y ellos jamás nos mentirían!

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Koromon, sonriendo—. ¡Nosotros acabaremos con esa presencia oscura y devolveremos todo a la normalidad! ¡Habrá puré de digimon malvado para cenar!

—Basta de charlas. —Matt detuvo el ascensor—. Este es nuestro piso, amigos.

Era casi de noche cuando el grupo alcanzó la cima de la torre. El viento que golpeaba el lugar era tan helado como poderoso y los chicos se vieron obligados a agruparse para no caer del borde de la plataforma tras ser golpeados por las ráfagas incesantes.

—¡KAAARI! ¡¿KARI, ESTÁS AQUÍ?! ¡¿PUEDES OIRME?! —Tai hizo eco con una de sus palmas a la vez que extendía su digivice, dispersando las sombras que se interponían entre él y el centro de la edificación. Sus amigos lo imitaron, y las luces que sus dispositivos emitieron se sumaron a la suya; haciendo que la enorme burbuja empezara a desaparecer poco a poco.

—¡Funciona! —exclamó April, señalando la esfera sin despegarse de la espalda de Joe—. ¡Casi puedo verlas!

—¡TAI! —Koromon dio una voltereta en el aire, incapaz de contener la emoción—. ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ KARI!

—¡Y Nadia también! —April abandonó su escondite y se arrojó a los tropezones en dirección a la prisión que envolvía a su hermana menor. Deteniéndose en seco cuando consiguió ver la escena completa—. ¡Pero... ¿qué es esto?! —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar el grito que escapó de su garganta.

Kari estaba inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de Nadia, quien sonreía de forma malévola y burlona ante la sorpresa de los dos hermanos mayores.

—¡TÚ...! —gruñó Tai, avanzando colmado por la furia que le desbordaba los sentidos y le impedía recordar que la chiquilla que deseaba despedazar estaba poseída por una entidad virtual—: ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI HERMANA!

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —respondió Nadia con su voz aguda y cantarina—. ¡Si ni la estoy tocando! Aunque si quieres puedo enseñarte lo que es  _tocar_ a alguien... —Nada más dicho esto y extendió una de sus pequeñas manos, dirigiendo un brazo gigante de sombras consigo que estrujó el cuerpo de Tai en un instante, haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor que hizo eco en la soledad de la torre.

—¡NADIA! —April elevó la voz al tope de lo que le permitían sus pulmones—: ¡BASTA YA!

Su hermana ni se dignó en prestarle atención y siguió disfrutando el dolor que causaba en el líder de sus enemigos. Sin embargo el fulgor repentino que iluminó el lugar la hizo girar el rostro hacia April.

—¡TAI! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LASTIMEN! —exclamó Koromon escapando de los brazos de la niña de un salto para ser engullido en una ola de luz sobrenatural.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —April casi cayó de espaldas sobre el acero cuando Agumon se materializó frente a ella; su hocico hirviendo con una flama que no tardó en expulsar en dirección a las sombras que envolvían a su mejor amigo.

—¡A... Agumon! —Tai cayó al suelo apenas el fuego de su digimon atravesó al brazo que lo mantenía cautivo, y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro brilló tanto como el resplandor de la digievolución que la precedió.

—¡Biyomon, ve a ayudarles! —le ordenó Sora a su compañera.

—¡Sí, Sora!

—¡Tú también, Gabumon!

—¡Claro que sí, Matt!

—¡Tú también, Gomam-

Joe se cortó a sí mismo cuando notó que su digimon ya estaba disparando una ola de peces en dirección a los brazos oscuros que emanaban de Nadia. Se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa; nadie podía decir que su compañero no era pro-activo, ¿eh?

—¡Nadia! ¡Hermanita! —gritó April por encima de las explosiones que se abatían en medio del campo de batalla—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes deshacerte de esta maldición?!

La chiquilla volvió a reír siniestramente, elevándose varios metros en el aire:

—Nadia se fue a dormir la siesta. Quizá... ustedes deberían descansar también. —Sus largos brazos de sombras azotaron el suelo de la torre y la plataforma se quebró a la mitad con un rugido atronador.

—¡No nos podemos quedar aquí! —chilló Joe, abrazándose a un barandal que se agitaba violentamente—. ¡Este lugar va a colapsar!

—¡Vamos! —Sora asintió, deteniéndose frente al ascensor sin dejar de mirar atrás—. ¡Tenemos que bajar mientras todavía sea posible!

—¡YO NO ME VOY SIN KARI! —Tai se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio mientras se desplazaba a través del suelo que parecía desarmarse a su paso. No tuvo demasiados problemas hasta que una enorme viga cayó entre él y el sitio donde yacía su hermana. El pesado objeto le cortó el paso de una forma tan injusta como rotunda.

—¡Tranquilo, Tai! —exclamó Agumon mientras abría sus poderosas mandíbulas para sujetar el acero—. ¡Y, yo... lo aparto!

—¡Rápido, Agumon! ¡Si el balcón cede ya no podré alcanzar a Kari!

—¡No se preocupen! —La voz de April los tomó desprevenidos, ninguno imaginó que ella hubiera quedado del otro lado de la pesada estructura—. ¡Yo voy por ella!

Tai y Agumon se asomaron por uno de los huecos de la viga para descubrir con asombro como la chica se balanceaba sobre el vacío mientras atravesaba un frágil tablón que hacía de puente entre lo que quedaba de la plataforma y el precario balcón en el que Kari descansaba.

—¡Ya casi llego! —exclamó más para sí misma que para los que la escuchaban. La verdad era que estaba aterrada; pero jamás dejaba que el miedo se interpusiera entre sus deseos y ella—. ¡Oye! ¡Kari! ¡N, necesito que despiertes y... me hagas esto más fácil!

El color abandonó el rostro de Joe (quien todavía estaba bien sujeto del barandal), al contemplar la escena que tenía frente a los empañados cristales de sus gafas:

—¡APRIL! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡TE VAS A CAER!

Kari reconoció la voz de Joe y abrió los ojos lentamente para notar (no sin una enorme cuota de terror), que el suelo a su alrededor empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

—¡ESO! —April soltó una risa nerviosa, extendiendo la mano mientras se esforzaba por que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar—. ¡OYE, KARI! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡VEN, DAME LA MANO!

—¡Ah! ¡No! —Kari se sobresaltó. No reconocía el rostro de la chica que le hablaba pero se parecía muchísimo al de aquella presencia siniestra que la atacó en la plaza. Retrocedió a gatas sin entender que hacía en ese lugar que se parecía más a una pesadilla que a la realidad.

—¡KARI! ¡ESCUCHA! —Tai le gritó desde el hueco de la viga, agitando uno de sus brazos a través del espacio disponible—: ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Ve con ella; es una amiga!

—¿Hermano? —La niña se quedó estupefacta y ese segundo de vacilación se convirtió en uno de absoluta desesperación cuando el balcón desapareció de un sacudón.

—¡KARI, NO! —Tai se arrojó al filo de la plataforma apenas Agumon logró hacer a un lado la dichosa viga. Un alivio incierto asomó a su rostro cuando descubrió que Kari todavía estaba a su alcance. La niña pendía de un trozo agudo de acero que se balanceaba pobremente sobre el abismo que los separaba del suelo; metros y metros abajo.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hermano! —gimoteó Kari con los ojos cerrados, abrazada con todas sus fuerzas al helado hilo que la separaba de la muerte.

—¡Tranquila, ya voy! —Sus ojos se posaron desesperadamente en la figura de April. La chica se agachaba temblorosamente sobre el madero, extendiendo un brazo hacia su hermana mientras se sujetaba del puente con la mano libre. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a que la alcanzara!

—¡Dense prisa! ¡No podré distraerla por mucho tiempo! —les avisó Matt desde los aires. Se debatía contra los brazos de sombras en el lomo de Garurumon, pero no era una batalla que estuviera confiado en ganar antes de que el sitio entero se desplomara.

Tai se acercó al madero, dispuesto a unirse a April en el rescate de Kari, pero la chica extendió la palma de la mano violentamente en su dirección; sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña:

—¡No vengas, Tai! ¡Si te subes al tablón sólo le añadirás más peso!

—¡¿Y qué diablos esperas que haga?! ¡¿Sentarme a mirar?!

—¡Yo puedo hacer esto, confía en mí! —Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un nuevo sacudón de la torre. El brusco movimiento provocó que el tablón se deslizara del borde de la plataforma y arrojara a su ocupante directo al espacio vacío que tanto se esmeraba por evitar.

—¡April! —Tai y Agumon apartaron los escombros que los rodeaban para descubrir con cierto alivio que la joven había caído un piso más abajo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... me sujeté al borde de este piso al pasar. —Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo que algo en su brazo izquierdo crujía dolorosamente al hacerlo. Pero lo ignoró y elevó la mirada por encima suyo: Kari estaba casi encima de ella; nada más tenía que convencerla de que se soltara y ser lo suficientemente diestra como para atraparla y evitar que se hiciera tanto daño como ella al aterrizar. Pero (para su sorpresa) Tai se le adelantó y empezó a darle instrucciones a su hermana para que hiciera eso mismo.

—¡Ayyyy...! —chilló la niña casi sin oír a su hermano—. ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡¿En dónde está Gatomon?! ¡No quiero caerme! ¡Quiero... irme a casa!

—¡Vamos, Kari! ¡Ten coraje! ¡Todo... va a salir bien! —Tai se arrodilló al borde de la plataforma, sintiéndose tan impotente como desolado por el llanto que escapaba del pecho de su hermanita pequeña. Si algo le llegaba a pasar... sabía que no habría razón en el mundo para perdonárselo jamás.

—¡No p, puedo! ¡Tengo... miedo!

—¡Yo estoy aquí abajo, Kari! —gritó April por encima de los crujidos siniestros que anunciaban el desplome inminente de la torre—. ¡Te atraparé, lo prometo! ¡Imagina... que Gatomon está aquí abajo para atraparte!

—¿Gatomon?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Kari! —Agumon se sumó al par en sus esfuerzos por convencer a la niña de abandonar el precario trozo de acero al que se aferraba—. ¡Ella jamás te dejaría caer!

—Gatomon... yo confío en ti... —Kari cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus pequeñas palmas suavizaban el agarre sobre la viga. Se vio suspendida en el aire por unos breves instantes antes de caer fuertemente sobre los brazos de una persona que se fue de bruces contra al suelo en su lugar.

—¡APRIL! ¡¿LA TIENES?! —Tai se llenó de ansiedad al no ver nada de movimiento en el piso de abajo, pero la incertidumbre momentánea fue rápidamente reemplazada por una alegría indescriptible que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando una magullada April se puso de pie, ayudada por su ilesa hermana pequeña.

—¡Estamos bien, hermano! —confirmó Kari haciendo eco con sus palmitas.

—¡BIEN! ¡Esperen ahí! ¡Las ayudaremos a bajar de alguna-

No pudo terminar la frase. La torre entera se desplomó a sus pies y el sitio entero se sumió en tinieblas.

* * *

—¡Kari! —Tai abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el lomo de Birdramon, surcando los cielos sobre las ruinas de la torre. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente entre los allí presentes para asegurarse de que todos sus amigos estuvieran allí.

Sora y Joe. Matt y Tsunamon. Pukamon y Koromon. Pero...

—¡¿En dónde está Kari?! —Se puso de pie tan rápido que la sangre se alejó de su cabeza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sora se apresuró a sujetarlo, sonriendo amablemente mientras señalaba un lado de Birdramon.

—Kari está allá. Y April también. No olvides que tu hermana tiene a su propio  _ángel guardián_.

Tai sonrió aliviado al notar que nada más y nada menos que Angewomon volaba a la par del digimon que ellos ocupaban. La compañera felina de su hermana esbozó una sonrisa tan tímida como adorable, sin dudas satisfecha ante el hecho de poder volver a reunirse con su persona más preciada.

—¡Sabía que vendrías por mí cuando más te necesitaba, Angewomon! —le dijo la niña sin dejar de regocijarse en el abrazo que compartían —Pero... ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

—No podía ingresar a este mundo a menos que estuvieras consciente, y demoraste mucho en despertar. Tu fe en mí hizo posible que llegara y te agradezco mucho por eso.

—¡No te preocupes, Angewomon! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y yo... siempre confiaré en ti! —Le dio un nuevo abrazo al decir esto y April (quien estaba colgada de los hombros de la criatura) sintió un dejo de tristeza al observar el gesto que ambas compartían.

Su hermana... ¿podría ella volver a recibir un abrazo como ese de Nadia alguna vez?

—Birdramon no aguantará mucho. No podemos quedarnos a pelear, debemos buscar un refugio y recuperarnos antes de intentar salvar a Nadia otra vez —declaró Sora, poniéndose de pie para acariciar el cuello de su cansada amiga.

—Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí. —Joe señaló un edificio en la lejanía—. ¡Vamos allá!

April se esforzó por contener las lágrimas al oírlos, ¡¿Era posible que estuvieran dispuestos a abandonar a su hermana así como así?!

—¡No pueden! —gritó con desesperación—. ¡¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermana?!

Matt fue el único con el coraje necesario como para negar un pedido así:

—¡No podemos pelear ahora! ¡Mira el estado de nuestros compañeros! ¡Ellos deben comer algo antes de poder digievolucionar nuevamente! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero no será posible ahora!

—¡N, no es justo! ¡¿Cómo ya tienen a Kari se rinden sin más?! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermana?! —El abrazo que recibió por parte de Kari la hizo estremecer de la sorpresa. La chiquilla parecía albergar la misma consternación que ella incluso tras haber sido víctima de las malicias de Nadia.

—¡Ella volverá! —exclamó Kari al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo en carne propia lo injusto que era que el destino de Nadia hubiera sido el precio a pagar por su seguridad—. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Confía en mí... al igual que yo confíe en que tú no me dejarías caer!

—Por favor... —musitó April con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que su alma se hundía con la misma velocidad que lo había hecho la torre de Tokio aquella tarde funesta—. Por favor... ¡que sea verdad!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hasta aquí llegó este episodio. ¡Me alegró mucho escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes! En el próximo serán testigos de nuevas batallas, peligros y momentos memorables. Quedo a la espera de sus importantes comentarios, críticas y apoyo.  **¡Muchísimas gracias por la lectura!**


	3. Lágrimas de tutifruti

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Digimon Adventure. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Fe, gratitud y promesas**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Lágrimas de tutifruti"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Los Niños Elegidos llegaron al apartamento de Joe una hora después. El interior estaba tan opaco y carente de vida como el exterior. La presencia de los digivices provocó que el color volviera lentamente a cada habitación que atravesaban, para rápidamente desaparecer al alejarse de ellas.

Sora tomó asiento junto a la barra de la cocina, observando con preocupación a sus compañeros digimon. Las criaturas dormían a pata suelta sobre una cobija de felpa azul que habían hurtado de la cama de Joe.

—Gomamon, Gabumon, y Biyomon parecen estar muy cansados... —musitó en voz baja por temor a despertarlos.

—Sí —concordó Matt, quien ocupaba un banquito junto a ella—. Eso es porque la pelea fue demasiado exigente para ellos.

—Oigan. —Tai se sumó a la conversación al ingresar al comedor. Acababa de limpiar un "accidente" que Agumon tuvo en el sofá con todo el disimulo que le fue posible. No tenía ganas de que Joe empezara a regañarlo por no vigilar a su cochino compañero digimon.

—No se preocupen —les dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Seguro que en cuanto recuperen la energía que gastaron podremos volver a la torre, patearle el trasero a ese monstruo horrible, y rescatar a Nadia. ¿Verdad que sí, April...?

Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al notar que la susodicha ya no estaba con ellos. ¿En dónde se había metido? ¡No podía alejarse mucho sin que las sombras la convirtieran en piedra también!

—Esperen un momento, ¿en dónde está esa niña latosa?

Joe se giró sobre los talones, acababa de servirse una taza de té verde de la que bebía con tranquilidad:

—Se fue.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí. —Joe se encogió de hombros—. Tu hermana habló con ella. Le dio algo que no llegué a ver y se fue mientras estabas en el baño.

—¡N, no estaba... en el estúpido baño!

—Escuché a alguien jalando la cadena del retrete y estoy seguro de que April no pudo escaparse por ahí.

—Basta ya... —se quejó Matt—. Eso no tiene importancia. Voy a despertar a Kari; ella puede explicarlo todo.

Tai le bloqueó el paso, meneando la cabeza a ambos lados:

—No podemos despertarla. Está muy débil a causa del ataque de ese demonio invisible.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepamos a dónde se fue esa chica? ¡A este paso las sombras acabarán por paralizarla antes de que la encontremos!

Agumon se levantó del sillón, olfateando el aire con sus enormes fosas nasales:

—Creo que yo sé en donde hallarla, Tai.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡Sí...! ¡puedo sentir su aroma! —Se arrojó en dirección a la puerta de entrada—. ¡Sígueme!

—¡Ah...! ¡D, de acuerdo...! —Les hizo señas a sus amigos—. ¡Vengo en un rato!

—Yo voy contigo —musitó Matt mientras se ponía la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Pero Tai rechazó el gesto con amabilidad, señalando la habitación donde dormía su hermana pequeña:

—Quiero que tú y Gabumon mantengan los ojos encima de Kari. Si ese monstruo quiere apoderarse de su luz, entonces no hay dudas de que tratará de volver a hacerse con ella de un momento a otro.

—Ya, entiendo —asintió—. Pero no te metas en problemas.

—¡Lo intentaré! —exclamó perdiéndose a los tumbos en el exterior del oscuro pasillo del edificio de apartamentos.

* * *

Tai y Agumon atravesaban las callejuelas oscuras que cercaban el complejo residencial cuando el segundo dio un agudo chillido de alegría al divisar a April, unos metros más adelante:

—¡La encontré Tai! ¡Ahí está!

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces antes de detenerse. ¿Cómo es que los nanobots no la habían paralizado todavía? Las sombras se revolvían prudentes a un metro de distancia de ella, incapaces de acercarse a la luz que la rodeaba.

—¡Ah...! ¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó al ver que llevaba un digivice sujeto en el elástico de las calzas que rodeaban sus piernas—. ¡April! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La niña volteó a verlo, perpleja. No esperaba que la siguieran, y mucho menos que lo hiciera él.

—Tai. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—¡Yo seguí tu aroma hasta aquí! —soltó Agumon con una sonrisa orgullosa que no hizo más que aterrar a su escucha. April acababa de descubrir que el digimon tenía unos dientes tan afilados como cuchillos para filetear pescado.

—Ya veo... no sé por qué eso no me hace sentir más segura.

Tai se acercó con el ceño fruncido, señalando el digivice que April cargaba de forma enérgica y autoritaria:

—Tienes que decirme de dónde sacaste eso. ¿Acaso nos estabas ocultando que también eras una niña elegida? ¿En dónde está tu compañero digimon?

April torció los labios. —Te estás adelantando demasiado. Tu hermana menor me dio este aparato.

—¡¿Le quitaste el digivice a mi hermana?!

—¡N, no! —Puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada con la impaciencia del chico—. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer suposiciones apresuradas? Este no es el digivice de Kari.

—Hmm... —Tai cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Y de quién es entonces?

—Es de Nadia... —musitó con una tristeza evidente. Su mirada se quedó fija en el dispositivo por varios segundos—. Kari dijo que se le cayó en medio de la pelea.

—No puede ser... —Tai parpadeó lentamente—. ¿Eso significa que también es una niña elegida?

—Todo es mi culpa... —April suspiró—. Hace unos años mi hermana empezó a hablar con un amigo imaginario al que llamaba "Impmon". Solía dibujarlo como un gato púrpura que llevaba guantes de cuero.

—Eso suena como un digimon.

—Sí, exactamente. Nadia se puso muy traviesa en el colegio y en casa también. Algunas de sus travesuras llegaban a ser demasiado peligrosas. Hubo un incidente con un chico de su grado que terminó por caer de una escalera y... —Hizo una pausa, incapaz de poder continuar con sus reflexiones.

Agumon se esforzó por sonreír (ignorante de que esto no le traería ningún alivio a la niña que pretendía alegrar):

—Estoy seguro de que la encontraremos. Y también de que volverá en sí.

—¿Segura que no estaba jugando demasiados videojuegos? —soltó Tai mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Incrédulo de que un compañero digimon pudiera resultar una mala influencia para alguien.

—Ella no tenía intereses como esos. —April apretó los labios a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—. Cada vez que alguien la pillaba con las manos en la masa, Nadia decía que "Impmon" se divertía mucho con sus travesuras y que... le gustaba verlo reír. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de hablar con la gente... incluso conmigo.

—Eso es muy extraño...

—Pero... creo que yo fui la única culpable de que las cosas empeoraran hasta este punto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta tarde, papá nos puso a trabajar a las dos en el puesto de artesanías del mercado de la plaza del memorial. Me descuidé un momento y... la encontré a punto de aplastar esa figura del Koro-jin que tu amigo Joe me compró después.

»¡Me enoje mucho con ella! Y... le dije que no quería volver a tenerla cerca a ella o a su estúpido amigo imaginario. Cuando empecé a decirle cosas malas... ya no pude parar. Sin darme cuenta le recriminé que sólo un ser que no existía podía querer ser amigo de una niña tan odiosa. Nadia se largó a llorar y... luego se perdió entre toda la gente que había alrededor.

»Quise desentenderme de lo que le pasara al principio pero... un rato más tarde me arrepentí de lo que dije y salí a buscarla. ¡Pero ya era muy tarde! ¡Y ahora... Nadia se ha ido para siempre!

—No digas eso. —Tai hizo un mohín—. No se ha ido para siempre. Seguro que el tal Impmon se aprovechó de su inocencia infantil para convencerla de que él es su único amigo.

—Pero eso no me libra de la culpa, ¿o sí? —April frunció el ceño—. Es por eso que no puedo esperar para volver allá. Tengo que decirle la verdad. Decirle que cualquiera estaría feliz de ser su amigo.

—Pero, April —se quejó Agumon—. Nosotros no podemos combatir durante un tiempo extendido. Necesitamos reponer energías antes de poder evolucionar a nuestras formas más fuertes.

—Comprendo eso. No les pido que salgan a pelear. Es más... no creo que hacerle daño sea la solución. Mi hermanita necesita apoyo, no más regaños. Ella... merece mucho más de lo que le ha pasado.

Tai asintió con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo con el argumento de la niña, pero su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa cuando notó que la misma se ponía a llorar de manera desesperada; cubriéndose el rostro con los puños cerrados en un vano intento por disimular su dolor.

—¡O, oye! ¡E, espera! ¡N, no llores, April! —le pidió, sobrepasado por la situación. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan racional en un instante, sólo para ponerse a sollozar unos pocos segundos después?

—¡¿Quién está llo... rando?! —chilló al darle la espalda para evitar que notara la forma en la que las lágrimas escapaban por entre sus dedos—. ¡N, no estoy llorando! ¡Eso es para... los b, bebés!

Agumon dio un respingo. —¡Mira, Tai! ¡Ya las hecho llorar!

—¡¿Qué?! —Puso ambas manos frente a él tratando de escudarse de la acusación—. ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!

—¡Tú siempre haces llorar a todas las chicas!

—¡Eso... no es  _del todo_  correcto!

April se pasó la manga del suéter por los ojos, parpadeando ante el ardor que le produjo secarse el rostro con un gesto tan brusco:

—Ya les dije... que no estoy llorando.

Tai suspiró, pensando para sí mismo que de todas las niñas raras con las que había tenido la desgracia de toparse... April sin dudas se llevaba la torta.

—De acuerdo. Hagamos como que eso no pasó, ¿sí? —le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente—. ¿En serio crees que sólo pidiéndole disculpas lograrás que ese tal Impmon deje de controlarla? Los digimon pueden herir a las personas si se les antoja... no podrás simplemente acercarte a ella y tener una conversación familiar.

—Tai tiene razón —dijo Agumon—, si vas tú sola acabarás por ponerte en peligro de salir lastimada.

April no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada frunciendo el ceño en un intento por no ponerse a llorar como una tonta otra vez.

—Entiendo como te sientes. —Tai volvió a tomar la palabra, tratando de mostrarse un poco más conciliador—. Si Kari se hubiera quedado en la torre yo también me estaría portando como un loco.

—No soy una loca... —La chica frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada del suelo por primera vez para dejarla fija en los ojos de Tai—. Sólo quiero hacer lo que me parece correcto.

—Ya lo sé. No te estoy juzgando... —Hizo un mohín, mirando para otro lado mientras se ponía a caminar—. De hecho, todavía tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste por Kari. Es gracias a ti que puedo ser quien te aconseja y no el que quiere enfrentar al enemigo solo.

April arqueó una ceja, confundida por lo que acababa de oír. —No es la gran cosa. No lo hice para que te sintieras en deuda ni nada.

—Claro. Eres valiente, lo entiendo. ¡Yo también soy así! —declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Pero en ocasiones uno debe ser cauteloso también. Y... quizá no sé...  _pensar_  antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ni aún con las mejores razones del mundo puedo dejarla sola. Nadia me necesita.

—Lo sé. Y es por eso que Agumon y yo te ayudaremos.

—¿Qué?

—Agumon —le dijo Tai a su compañero digimon—. Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?

—Je, ¡claro que sí! —le respondió mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una luz cegadora que iluminó todas las sombras que los cercaban. Su cuerpo se transformó rápidamente en el de Graymon; su forma evolucionada.

—¡Ah...! —chilló April mientras retrocedía, aterrada ante la súbita aparición del dinosaurio gigante—. ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡D, dime que todavía eres tú, Agumon!

—Claro que soy yo —declaró Graymon con un rugido monstruoso—. ¡Pero ahora me llamo Graymon!

—Ah... ya veo... —Asintió con el rostro pálido de miedo, mientras su imaginación la aguijoneaba con un millar de escenas sangrientas salidas de la película "Parque Jurásico". Siempre le habían gustado los dinosaurios... ¡pero en la ficción!

—No tienes que tenerle miedo a Graymon —le dijo Tai, deteniéndose a su lado—. Es manso como un cachorrito.

—Pero es que no entiendo, ¿para qué le pediste que se transformara?

Tai se giró a mirarla con el semblante mucho más serio al explicar:

—Si no puedo convencerte de esperar al resto del equipo antes de ir a la torre, entonces Graymon y yo te cuidaremos la espalda. Eres muy ilusa al creer que esa criatura no intentará atacarte de nuevo si vas otra vez.

—Quizá no soy ilusa, y simplemente sé que mi hermana no es un monstruo —respondió desafiante, sin apartar la mirada—. Tú no sabes lo suficiente de nuestras vidas como para entenderlo.

—¿Ah, no? Pues lo sabría si me lo dijeras.

—No. —April meneó la cabeza—. Es algo que no le incumbe a nadie más que a Nadia y a mí.

Tai dejó caer los hombros, gruñendo por lo bajo. —Por hacerte la misteriosa vas a lograr que nos maten a los tres.

—¡No seas tan dramático! —Señaló a Graymon con la palma de su mano—. Si es tan fuerte como parece, entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

—¡Claro que soy fuerte! —rió Graymon desde lo alto—. ¡Soy el más poderoso de los ocho compañeros digimon!

Tai puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué te he dicho sobre fanfarronear? Está bien confiar en ti mismo, pero no alardear de más. Creí que ya habíamos aprendido nuestra lección.

—Perdón, Tai... —soltó Graymon con una voz ridículamente infantil que logró hacer que April sonriera disimuladamente.

—Ahora ven, April —le ordenó Tai mientras se trepaba al lomo de Graymon—. Él nos llevará a la torre.

—¿Qué...? ¿Lo usaremos como si fuera... un coche o algo así?

—Un coche prehistórico —bromeó el chico desde las alturas, tomando asiento sobre la nuca de su digimon—. Apuesto a que nunca te subiste en uno de estos,  _llorona._

April infló las mejillas al oír el epíteto con el que se había referido a su persona:

—¡No soy ninguna llorona!

—Entonces deja de hacer preguntas ridículas y súbete de una buena vez —respondió sin que la sonrisa socarrona se borrara de su rostro—. Supuestamente tenías prisa, ¿no?

—Ya... —gruñó April mientras hacía lo mejor que podía por alcanzar lo alto de la espalda de Graymon. No se consideraba una deportista promedio, sino más bien una mediocre.

—Ay, por favor... —Tai puso los ojos en blanco al notar como la jovencita resbalaba inútilmente una y otra vez pese a sus mejores esfuerzos. Parecía que estaba intentando trepar un tobogán mojado—. Graymon, súbela de una vez antes de que amanezca.

* * *

El enorme dinosaurio se abrió paso dando largas zancadas a través de la ciudad de Tokio. Los niños pudieron notar como se quebraba el pavimento de la calle a medida que las pisadas de Graymon lo sometían bajo su peso demoledor.

—¿Qué pasará si alguien ve a Graymon? —preguntó April mirando alrededor—. No tenemos la seguridad de que toda la gente esté paralizada, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías —se mofó Tai—. Estamos a unas cuadras de la torre nada más. Si nadie nos vio durante el resto del camino dudo que lo vayan a hacer ahora.

Cierto era que no tenían por qué preocuparse de las personas, ya que sólo aquellos afortunados que cargaban digivices fueron capaces de retener la consciencia tras el funesto robo de la luz. Pero había otro tipo de obstáculos en el camino que podrían presentar un problema para Tai y sus amigos.

Y uno de esos problemas... era un camión que transportaba helados de tutifruti.

—¡Aaaaah...! —chilló Graymon a la vez que le daba un poderoso golpe con la cola al vehículo que había intentado estrellarse contra él—. ¡Es un enemigo!

Tai y April se quedaron viendo el inocente camión de no más de dos metros de largo con curiosidad. El pequeño vehículo había girado sobre sí mismo tras el impacto y quedado con las cuatro ruedas girando suavemente en el aire.

—A mí no me parece una amenaza —se burló Tai—. No te vayas a ofender Graymon, pero lo único que podría hacer es congelarnos el cerebro si nos comemos lo que lleva demasiado rápido.

—¡No es una broma! —se quejó el digimon—. ¡¿Es que no notaron como intentó atropellarme?!

—Eres demasiado grande —explicó Tai mientras le palmeaba el lomo para tranquilizarlo—, a lo mejor no consiguió evitarte. De todos modos dudo que pudiera hacerte algún daño, casi parece de juguete.

—¡¿Es que no entiendes que todo está detenido, Tai?! —bufó Graymon, fastidiado con lo lento que podía ser su mejor amigo en ocasiones—. ¡¿Cómo es que estaba en marcha, si no hay nadie para conducirlo?!

Tai y April se quedaron mudos, y sus rostros se giraron cautelosamente en dirección a donde el coche había volcado. Para su gran asombro (y terror) descubrieron que el camión de helados había conseguido ponerse de pie otra vez, para en seguida escapar calle abajo a toda velocidad.

—¡Graymon! —le ordenó el chico mientras señalaba hacia atrás—. ¡Se está escapando! ¡No dejes que lo haga!

—¿Entonces quieres que lo persiga? —A Graymon no le gustaba mucho la idea. Ese vehículo le parecía un poco siniestro.

—¡Claro! ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora...!

—Hmm... de acuerdo. —Graymon soltó un rugido atronador (que en parte nacía de su fastidio por tener que acercarse a lo que consideraba una máquina maldita), para a continuación lanzarse a la persecución de su enemigo. Desplazándose con tanta velocidad a través de la avenida que por poco y pierde a los dos niños que se aferraban a su lomo con desesperación.

El camión de helados (que huía acompañado de una ridícula melodía infantil que se dejaba oír en los altoparlantes que lo coronaban), giró bruscamente en una esquina cerrada que se extendía por debajo de un puente que conectaba las dos edificaciones de un centro comercial.

—¡Oigan! —les dijo Graymon sin aminorar la marcha—. ¡Creo que no voy a caber allá abajo!

—¡P, por favor... Graymon! —gritó Tai mientras trataba de apartar el cabello enmarañado de su rostro—. ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo...! ¡No podemos perderlo!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! Esta entrega ha sido un agradecimiento especial a todas esas personitas de corazón gigante que me pidieron que les contara un poco más de esta historia que me es tan querida; pero que está en lista de espera mientras me dedico a otros proyectos.

¿Qué les han parecido los eventos de este capítulo? Yo me divertí y me emocioné un montón al transcribirlos del papel a este archivo digital que hoy les comparto, por lo que espero haberles contagiado un poco de esos agradables sentimientos también.  _¡Quedo a la espera de sus amables opiniones, gracias por leer "Fe, gratitud y promesas"!_


End file.
